User talk:HuangLee
Welcome Hi HuangLee, Welcome to GTA Wiki, your edits are greatly appreciated and I hope you intend to stay. Just to let you know that I moved (renamed) the article you created HuangLee to UserWiki:HuangLee. To access it, go to your user page and click Wiki Userpage. You can also use that page as your user page by clicking the yellow Use Wiki Userpage. If your going to create a personal article keep it in your namespace, not all over the wiki. If you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :If a link send you to the wrong place you fix the link or bring it up with Staff, DO NOT just type what you were going to type in the wrong place and then make a complaint underneath. I reverted your edits to GTA IV Gripes/Header, please note that the way that page works is what's on it appears on every page that starts with GTA IV Gripes. You can't go putting your gripes there, and at no time can you say: This was supposed to be _________ but it brought me here". For that kind of thing use a talk page, article pages are for content not discussion. If you continue to make edits like this, you may find yourself suspended from GTW. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:45, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know, the only way that you could be blocked from GTA IV Gripes/Cheat Codes is if an Administrator protected the page, and the page is not protected. I also saw at Talk:Mike Toreno that you thought that no one takes you seriously. That's not true, for the Mike rumor use the forum, the cheat code gripes may turn out to be a good idea, and the stuff above, I was simply enforcing the Rules and it was not in any way a sign of not taking you seriously. I seriously hope that you intend to stay on GTA Wiki as your edits are greatly appreciated and greatly help the wiki. If you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Block Hi, I found the spamming you made to GTA IV Gripes/Header after being warned by me not to do so. Every edit is recorded in and as an Admin, it's my job to go through that and look for spam. It didn't cover it up when you deleted it, it was still in the history. As a result I have blocked your account for the minimum time of three days, I probably should have made it longer, so you can thank me. I hope that you return to GTA Wiki after your block and keep up your good edits but not the bad ones. Keeping up your bad edits will result in a much longer block. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Fine!I don't give a ####.I'm gone.I am NEVER coming back!!Do you Think I actually vandalized that page on purpose?!I waited more than a year to get on this website.This website is a god #### island.You make people think it's gonna be awesome and then BAM!3 days later you've got herpes and you can't leave.You son of a ##### I promise you I'm never coming back,you #########. Don't even bother leaving me a message.I will never come back. :It has been determined that the block given to you on 17th November 2008 was not the correct course of action, and so this block has been lifted, and replaced with a final warning. Please note that this is NOT because of your message above, but due to the regular checking of any adminitrators' actions. You are free to edit this wiki again, however please remember to follow Policy and the basic Rules. In particular, don't repeat something when a member of staff has told you to stop; please don't swear at all; and don't break important pages - please consider this a final warning on these matters. I apologize for any inconvenience caused by the block, however your response above was inappropriate and you should be more careful in future. GTA Wiki prides itself on being open and transparent, and I hope this demonstrates this to you. You can read the full staff discussion here. Gboyers talk 06:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Really!?THANK YOU!!'''I am sorry I cursed but I am well...I overreact...a-lot.I swear I will no longer do such idiotic things on this website EVER.I was so close to bursting into tears when I heard I was being blocked.I am so glad to be back!I swear '''None of this is sarcasm.And I swear that I will never mention herpes or anything else unrelated to this website that can be taken offensively.THANK YOU GBOYERS!!!!! :It's good to know that your happy. I have realized that I jumped into block mode one step too early, that the page should have been protected, and that you should have been given a final warning. Please realize that you were my first block without consulting Gboyers. Also, I am not only the least experienced Administrator, Gboyers is only trialing me, and hasn't given me the position perminantley yet. Welcome Back, but remember, the final warning is still effective. LOL, Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Gripes Hi, I imported the first gripe that you put on the header into GTA IV Gripes/Gameplay. As for the second lot, I could clean them up and do so, but is there any point? All the gripes and rebutes were in one edit, there was only one person, and you were obviously pretending to be more than one. Were they serious gripes that should be imported into the right section? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:36, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry.I don't understand.Could please reword that?-User:HuangLee :I copy/pasted the plane gripes that you put in the wrong place into the bottom of GTA IV Gripes/Gameplay (and it got rebuted, so take a look). Remember these gripes though. Is there any point in copy/pasting them into the right section? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:56, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I clicked on the external link.Um,you might wanna delete that...That was me impersonating multiple people,I will confirm that but,If you read what I added to GTA IV Gripes/Cheat Codes discussion I mentioned an Evil plan.That was it.I was going to make a bunch of fake gripes.I sear I won't do that again but seriously,Why does that page exist?It has caused me much disaster.Not to mention,I'm pretty sure that page was part of the reason I got blocked for a day.-User:HuangLee (Just to be clear,"that page" is the the gripes about the "Header".) :Those gripes were deleted by me, that link is to an old revision (just click history at the top of any page) and those gripes are why you got blocked for editing the header after I told you not to. The header has now been protected by Gboyers to ensure that this doesn't happen again. What the header does, is it has all the how to gripe text. Instead of typing it out again on each gripes page, we just have to type . On the cheat codes gripes I actually replaced all your text with that. Now the problem with editing that page, ALL the text on that page appears on ALL other gripes pages, it makes it easier to edit all the how to gripe info in one go, instead of doing it on every page. So those gripes, for the brief time that they existed, appeared on EVERY gripes page. I was just typing this as it came to my brain, so do you understand all that? Oh, and I see the cheat codes gripes are coming along nicely. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Wow.I did that?Wow...I really,really suck at this...-User:HuangLee ::You did what? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::The dumb gripes impersonating thing.(P.S.You reply quickly)-User:HuangLee I don't understand, you already told me that you did the impersonation. Why did you say Wow.I did that?Wow...I really,really suck at this...? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:29, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I meant I actually put '''all' of those gripes on all those pages?.-User:HuangLee :::Oh, yea, well don't worry. Like I said, the page has been protected by Gboyers so only admin can edit it (Gboyers, GuildKinght, A-Dust, Eganio and me). BTW, If you ever need help, come to one of the users listed above. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk' 00:54, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::THANK YOU.I can't tell you how many times I was sent there I appreciate that.But seriously,what is a header and why do we have a gripe page about it? The header isn't meant to be griped about. Take a look at the header. Now take a look at the gameplay gripes. Notice that the exact same text appears on both pages. Now, click edit on the gameplay gripes. You will notice that that text doesn't appear in the wiki markup for that page. Instead, it says ' . What that does, is places ALL the text on the header into gameplay. Instead of editing each gripe page separately to change that information, we just edit the header and it appears on every gripes page. If you were to remove the command , then that text wouldn't appear there. Do you understand that? I am working on finding out why you were sent there. And sorry, I thought that you edited the header the second time just because I told you not to, but it turns out you didn't understand what it was. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk'' 01:11, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay I get it now but the thing about it ending me there might take a while to figure out.You should check to make sure that others aren't having this problem.-User:HuangLee Hi, just letting you know that I found out that there are no pages linking to GTA IV Gripes/Header (see ). All pages listed there are transclusions (the other gripes pages using the header for info) and this talk page. What were you clicking to end up there? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:24, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Well now that you mention it,I was editing the gripes about the in game world gripes page,I think.-User:HuangLee :Whilst editing a page, there are links (below the edit box, above categories) that link to the pages which are transcluded within that page. So editing any gripe page will show a link to the header page. You must have clicked that to arrive at the header, and edited that. Either way, it doesn't matter. Gboyers talk 03:34, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay I heard somewhere on this website there is a Hacker.Could that be associated with this dilemma? Also,what's this I heard about Kung-Fu Panda being blocked for a year.Explain.-User:HuangLee There is no hacker. There is a vandal who wrongly calls himself a hacker. I have responded to this on my talk page. Gboyers talk 03:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) well that would explain everything but the panda.Wow.That's the dumbest thing I have EVER said. Cheat Code Gripes Firstly, I agree, I've been on here and had no one else on, it IS weird. About that user, I have diiscussed it with him. You however should have removed the text instead of rebuting it, because what you added wasn't about Cheat Code Gripes. So if you could go and remove your comment, that would be great. Please realize that you're not "in trouble" in any way as this is minor compared to what the rules actually mean. Thanks for the bringing it to my attention though! (PS. I don't know if you really care or if you just wanted your own payback LOL). (Please realize that that last part was a joke). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Can do!(P.S. I knew I wasn't in trouble.It's okay.)-User:HuangLee Francis McReary Francis McReary... One of my personal favourite characters in Grand Theft Auto IV. After playing the game through almost twice (I'm up to A Dish Served Cold on my second run through), and watching my brother play almost every mission (he basically only plays when I'm at his house) I never recalled Francis calling Niko Jimmy. When I got your message, I knew I had to research it. I knew it wasn't a glitch, because each cut scene plays like a video, and don't use each others sound, so it would be amazing for a glitch to cause repetitive effects like you described. I couldn't research it right away because the whole reason that I came inside was because WWE Survivor Series was about to start (which is a WWE Pay Per View). But when I was later on the computer, I searched all over the net. After finding nothing on websites like forums, I thought that I would watch some cut scenes first hand, so I headed over to YouTube. I typed in Francis McReary and got this video (well, it was the second one I watched). It turns out that Jimmy is an undercover police officer. Francis calls Niko this in the station so that the other officers don't know who Niko is. Every cut scene, phone call etc, where he calls you Jimmy, there simply must be other police around. Thanks for coming to me! I appreciate it! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the explanation.It was always strange so,this was appreciated.-User:HuangLee Location Hi Huang, I noticed what you said for your location on your user page. That is inappropriate so could you fix that up? If you don't want to specify where you live, just leave the field blank and it won't appear on the page. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I reverted that edit because you did the wrong thing. What was inappropriate about that? I mean on your [[User:HuangLee|'user page']] (click the link) you said your location was Bumf***. That's what I want you to change. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:39, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Alright.It's changed.-User:HuangLee :And for the websites field, websites could be a number of things. Other wikis you edit, sites you own, sites like Facebook, forums etc. If your like me and don't do any of that stuff you could just leave it blank like I do and t won't appear on your user page OR put in sites that you like (eg. playstation.com) (I don't know why I said that, I needed an example and I know you own a PS3 so yea). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Alright.That is also changed now.:)-User:HuangLee Gripes Header Hi, I worked out how you edited the header without knowing. It was a complete accident. You clicked edit for the How to rebute gripes header, which didn't belong to the page you were editing, it belonged to the header. So it wasn't a link, you were on the right page when you clicked edit. You just took the block and got the page protected before someone else. I can't imagine why you were the first to do it. Anyway, now with the header protected, that edit button doesn't exist, so users will have to go to the top and press Edit this page. I hope that you can see how what you did was going to happen to someone eventually and that it's not you having a habit to edit the wrong thing like you mentioned somewhere else that we were speaking. (and if you see a whole lot of mistakes like t'' instead of ''to, I did read back and try to fix them but I mustn't have seen them. The problem is that something is wrong with my keyboard and not every key I hit actually works) Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I always click the edit this page thing on the top of the page so that is not going to be a problem to me.But it's good to finally have that explained.But that thing about making bad edits was actually about me forgetting letters or misspelling external links,etc. Thanks.-HuangLee GTA 5 Wishlist Hi, Thanks for all that formatting help on the wishlist. I moved the ones that they put at the top because I KNOW that Gboyers was the first to wish and it should stay like that. Otherwise it's getting ALOT better thanks to you! If you want to help more, there is something else that needs doing, but it involves reading EVERY wish. You don't have to do this, I'm just saying, if you want to. Read the rules at the top (no silly/stupid/idiotic/explicit/racist don't repeat other people wishes and don't say good idea) as well as knowing our Wiki's general rules (eg. no swearing), and give it a huge cleanup. It needs it. I know you spend alot of time on the wishlist, so you care about it, whereas I've made ONE suggestion. I don't have much time at the moment to do that, but if you don't want to I will get around to it ASAP. Thanks again for the help before! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:42, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I guess I'll try to clean it up a bit.I've been trying to clean up pages lately(Like correcting spelling) so I'll work around on that page.-HuangLee Flag The flag doesn't look so great. It's your userpage and your flag, so I'm asking before I do this. I think maybe crop the flag to just show the stars. The will be bigger, and all it's cutting out is a whole lot of red. Even just give it a shot, see how it looks. Anything can be reverted. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:32, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I have downloaded and cropped the flag. I don't know if it would work as good as I hope, but if you agree, I will give it a go. I think that right now, it's just a big red box with tiny little stars in the corner and it would look better if the stars were the main thing. Anyway, it's up to you! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::It only looks that way because it's a small image. HuangLee 03:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::I know that. What I'm saying is the stars could be bigger. it's up to you though! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It's not really a big deal.Not too many people will even use this template,so it doesn't really matter HuangLee 04:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I think the image isn't the big deal.I say it's more of what it says.I don't want to nitpick but what I think it should say something like "this user is proud to be a ' Chinese American. HuangLee 04:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Done! I was going to do that before anyway! 'Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Good! HuangLee 05:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Reverting Edits If you have an issue with a member of staff, feel free to let me know in a new message on my talk page. If you wish to do it in private, you can drop me an email. If you wish to discuss our Wiki:Cleanup|cleanup policy], you can do so on the talk page there. However, please keep that discussion on-topic about the videos. Gboyers talk 01:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't really have much of a problem with him.I saw someone mentioned reverting edits so that's why I put that there. HuangLee 01:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, but "Frankly I'm just tired of A-Dust reverting,like,everyone's edits. It's annoying and Wikipedia Like.Wikpedia's users are rather racist about their edits. Free encyclopedia my--Nevermind." is not relevant to the discussion, and its a bit rude unless you're making a complaint, joining a reversion discussion, or speaking with A-Dust directly about your differences in opinion. If you honestly think it's a problem, then we'll talk about it and agree a compromise - thats absolutely fine, and that's what we do here (unlike Wikipedia). If it isn't a problem, leave it out of other important discussions. Thanks - Gboyers talk 01:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Mr Lee Hey there Huang. Remember me? Fat Man Spoon 18:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yes.Yes I do.You were that guy who spooned the Fat Man (Launcher)! HuangLee 21:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Huang.... You still lookin' for that SAW wiki? http://sawfilms.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Oh!Thanks for the tidbit. HuangLee 01:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) New GTW Hi Huang, if you ever decide to return to GTW (such as after the release of GTA 5?), please ensure to visit GrandTheftWiki.com rather than this Wikia counterpart. You will need to create a new account over there though (but it can have the same name)... For more information on why we moved, see Grand Theft Wiki:Move from Wikia and Oasis. If you reply to this message, please note that if you reply here, I will NOT see it, Please reply at my talk page on the new wiki (and yes, I changed my username there), you'll need to create an account and sign in to post though. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC)